wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (October 2007)
October 12, 2007 - Letting You On the Inside Guess what, folks! I know it's been a while, but we're back! Wubbzy is gearing up for season TWO! Are you excited? I sure am :) It may seem like a long time, but it's a lot of work to put together a season of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Bob and the writers come up with lots of great ideas, then the best ideas are written up into treatments and scripts. Then storyboards and animation... whew! The list goes on. So while we're ready to move on to season two, it's still going to be a while until you see anything new on TV. But here's the good news: YOU'RE HERE That's right - you're at the Wubblog. You've got the inside information on everything. You'll get to see new toys, new concepts, pieces of storyboards, all kinds of stuff. And I promise it'll come more often than it has been, so check in often! - Carrie October 12, 2007 - Letting You On the Inside.png October 12, 2007 - Letting You On the Inside 2.png October 15, 2007 - Being Connected Has It's Advantages Look at this little girl. She looks SO HAPPY! That's my niece, Emily, and she's super happy because she has a "man on the inside" who brings home toys so she can check them out and make sure they're satisfactory before they go to the masses. Believe it or not, you can actually get your mitts on these toys, too, if you try hard enough. Check in each day this week for more info on how you can get some very limited, but very cool toys. - Carrie October 15, 2007 - Being Connected Has It's Advantages.png October 15, 2007 - Being Connected Has It's Advantages 2.png October 16, 2007 - Jumpin' Jehosephat! Toys! It's true! You've been waiting with baited breath and they're slowly turning out. The first thing you can get is the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! plush and book combo from Scholastic Books. Here's the catch though - these are only selling at school book fairs. So make sure you keep your ear to the ground for news of a book fair at your school and send those kiddos with a little cash! Get them while you can, because these Scholastic books are the only Wubbzy merchandise for a long time. It's a slow process to manufacture toys and the bulk of them won't really be out until next fall. I know, it's a long wait, but try to hang on! - Carrie October 16, 2007 - Jumpin' Jehosephat! Toys!.png October 16, 2007 - Jumpin' Jehosephat! Toys! 2.png October 17, 2007 - More from Scholastic When I said that the book/plush combo was the only merchandise until next fall, that wasn't entirely true. It turns out that there are actually 2, count 'em, 2 books available. This one is also a book-fair only book from Scholastic. Check out their website for a book fair near you! - Carrie October 17, 2007 - More from Scholastic.png October 18, 2007 - Flippin' Out We mentioned the licensing show in a previous post. This is where people with great shows (like Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) meet with different toy-making companies and different people who sell toys. This is a big deal in the industry (and for you) because it's at the Licensing show that we get an idea of what kind of "toy future" there is for a character like Wubbzy. It also means that we make all kinds of little promotional things like info packs, postcards, and flip books. Pictured above is the flip book that we had made for June's Licensing Show. Believe it or not, while they aren't made as official toys, a lot of people get this stuff at shows and then sell it on websites like E-Bay. You'll find the flip books, and also some of Scholastic's offerings there. So do a little search-a-roo on E-bay and you, too, might be able to get a flip book! Just keep a wary eye out. If you haven't seen it on this blog, it isn't official merchandise. A lot of people steal artwork from this blog and other sources and make their own t-shirts and other merchandise. While you can certainly buy it, it isn't official. Check out this movie clip to see the flip book in action. - Carrie October 18, 2007 - Flippin' Out.png October 23, 2007 - Here She Comes Guess what?! Wubbzy has a new neighbor! That's right, Wubbzy has friend on the block and we're SO excited for you to meet her. Her name is Daisy and, though he doesn't know it yet, Wubbzy, Widget and Walden are really going to have fun with her. We'll get to know Daisy bit by bit as the season progresses. - Carrie October 23, 2007 - Here She Comes.png October 25, 2007 - Dizzy Daisy Here's a complete turnaround and some stills of Daisy just in from Bob. Isn't she cute? - Carrie October 25, 2007 - Dizzy Daisy.png October 30, 2007 - Wubbzy y Widget y Walden amigos san! https://youtu.be/DC20vf10ydU (Video is no longer available) Check this out! Someone's posted the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! theme and the first few seconds of "A Tale of Tails" on YouTube. It's so wacky to hear it with different voices and in a different language. Category:The Wubblog Category:2007